Dan
by SSBFreak
Summary: After foiling a kidnap attempt, Dan becomes Bison's next target.
1. Act aye

Act I  
  
Dan sat in his home in Japan on a Friday night, alone. He was drowning out his thoughts by watching TV. Dan sighed.  
  
"Well, it's another Friday night and I am yet again without a date." Dan said to himself. "Yep. I've got nothing to do other than sit here like a big, fat potato with butter and sour cream with a great big omelet smothered in mushrooms and a heap of fries covered with vinegar on the side." Dan was silent for a few seconds, then suddenly said, "I'm hungry."  
  
Dan got off his couch and walked towards the fridge. He opened the fridge door and looked inside. He looked around the fridge. Among the stuff inside was a half-empty jar of olives, a half-finished sandwich wrapped in plastic, an open can of now-flat root beer and a leg of turkey. Nothing that Dan felt like eating. Dan closed the fridge and looked at his clock on the wall. It was eight o'clock.  
  
"I might as well go to the café." Dan said. "It doesn't close until midnight."  
  
Dan turned off his TV and opened his front door. Dan walked outside and locked his door behind him. Dan walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the café.  
  
Dan looked around. It was a beautiful night. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and Dan could view all the stars. Any vehicle that went by went by quietly, meaning the only noise Dan could hear was the sound of crickets chirping.  
  
While he was walking, Dan thought about a tournament he was in a while ago. A tournament where Capcom and SNK fighters teamed up to fight other teams. Dan had entered the tournament with two SNK fighters: Chang Koehan and Joe Higashi. At first, Dan thought his team was cool. That is, until Joe showed Dan his taunt. Dan was STILL trying to get that image out of his head! Dan's team made it to the semifinals, but was taken out by the team of Rolento Schugerg, Kim Kapwan and Ryuji Yamazaki. The team of Ryu, Ken and Terry Bogard won the tournament, fought against Ultimate Rugal and saved Osaka.  
  
Dan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a little girls scream. Dan looked in the direction of the scream. He saw Sakura chasing Ryu. Ryu was screaming in a high-pitched, female-like scream. Dan tried his hardest not to laugh. After all, Ryu WAS the main Street Fighter.  
  
After Ryu and Sakura vanished, Dan broke out in a fit of hysterical laughter, having to support himself with a lamppost to keep himself from falling over.  
  
"MAN! And they call ME the weird one!" Dan laughed so hard that tears were coming from his eyes. "That's gotta be the STUPIDEST thing I've ever seen!"  
  
Dan finally stopped himself from laughing, wiped away his tears of laughter and sighed before continuing on his walk.  
  
After walking for another two blocks, Dan was able to see the café. As he walked closer, he could smell the fresh scent of the coffee the café served. However, one thing stopped Dan in his tracks: Another scream. This time, it was shriller, more frightened, and more feminine. Knowing that it wasn't Ryu this time, Dan spun around to face the direction the scream was coming from, causing Dan to look into an alley. Instead of seeing a handsome young man being chased by a hyperactive fangirl, he saw a tall man in a uniform holding a knife to the throat of a woman in a cloak! A hood was covering the woman's head. Both figures had their backs turned to Dan.  
  
"Keep it quiet, lady!" The man ordered. "I don't want anyone to hear you!  
  
But he was too late. Dan looked up at the small apartment he was standing in front of and saw the heads of about twenty people look out of his or her window and look at the two figures in the alley.  
  
"What do you want with me?" The woman asked, too scared to raise her voice.  
  
"The boss wants to have a little talk with you." The man snickered.  
  
Dan took immediate action. Dan rushed across the street, leapt into the air and landed a flying kick to the man's back. The man released his hostage, who backed against a wall.  
  
Dan grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to his face. Dan looked the thug straight into the eyes.  
  
"You fiend!" Dan said with a furious glare. "Trying to abduct a poor, helpless woman?!"  
  
Dan threw the thug against the wall opposite the one the woman was backed against. Dan started a barrage of punches to the thug's stomach, not giving him any chance to block or avoid.  
  
"Impossible!" The thug shouted. "You CAN'T fight this well!"  
  
"You're just a pathetic fighter!" Dan taunted before throwing his foot into the thug's face. The thug fell to the ground, defeated.  
  
Dan folded his arms and gave a triumphant smile. He suddenly heard cheering. Dan turned around. The twenty people looking out from the apartment had now increased to an additional forty people on the streets. They were all cheering Dan on, as he had just saved a woman from a would-be kidnapper. Dan smiled. Never in his life has he had this many people cheering for him. The cheering suddenly stopped, though. Dan turned around again. He saw the thug he defeated slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"Man! I can't believe I failed such an easy mission!" The thug said to himself, oblivious to the fact that everyone heard him. "The boss is gonna KILL me!"  
  
With that, the thug ran off. Dan raised an eyebrow. Boss? Could that guy be working for Bison? Well, that wasn't his main priority right now. He had to see if the woman was alright. Dan turned to the victim, who still had the hood over her head.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dan asked.  
  
"Y-Yes. I'm fine. I-I was just so scared. I can't thank y-" The woman replied before seeing Dan's face. "D-Dan?"  
  
Dan raised an eyebrow. He knew this woman?  
  
The woman slowly removed her hood. She was a beautiful young woman with baby blue eyes. Her long, blonde hair reached past her shoulders. Her tears of fright were running down her face. Dan stared at the woman with wide eyes. Although she wasn't wearing her outfit and mask or had her hair into ponytails, Dan knew exactly who the woman was. He only managed to say one word.  
  
"M-Mika?" 


	2. Act aye, aye

Act II  
  
Dan stared at the woman with wide eyes. Indeed, it was R. Mika.  
  
"Mika..." Dan said. "What are you doing out here? Don't you know that this side of the city is dangerous at night?"  
  
"I had to get out of my house." Mika replied, still a little shaken. "Someone was watching me. I had to get away from him by going out, but he managed to catch up with me."  
  
"Do you know who that creep was talking about when he talked about his 'boss'?" Dan asked.  
  
"It's Bison, Dan!" Mika replied, grabbing hold of Dan's shoulders. "I saw that man's uniform! He works for Shadaloo!"  
  
"Bison?!" Dan exclaimed. "What could he want with YOU?"  
  
"I don't know Dan." Mika said. "All I know is that he's probably gonna come back for me."  
  
"Well, I'm NOT gonna let that happen!" Dan replied bravely. Dan took Mika's hand. "Mika, how about I take you to the café to help you get over this whole thing?"  
  
Mika smiled weakly.  
  
"I'd like that, Dan." Mika replied. "Very much."  
  
Leaving the alley, Dan and Mika walked towards the café together,  
  
Meanwhile, at the Shadaloo base, Bison saw his henchman he had sent out come into the room he was in, battered and bruised. Bison looked at his henchman.  
  
"Back already?" Bison said. "Where's the girl?"  
  
Using as much strength as he could, the henchman replied to Bison's question.  
  
"Sir, I was so close!" The henchman replied. "I was just about to abduct the girl when some other Street Fighter entered the picture, gave me a thrashing and foiled the whole attempt!"  
  
"So, you were stopped by a Street Fighter, huh?" Bison asked. "It was Ryu, wasn't it?"  
  
"Uh...No, sir." The henchman replied.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Bison raised an eyebrow. "Guile? Charlie? Guy?"  
  
"No, no and no."  
  
"Well, who was it then?" Bison asked.  
  
The henchman was silent for a few seconds before replying timidly. "Dan Hibiki...Sir."  
  
Bison's eyes widened.  
  
"DAN HIBIKI?! DAN HIBIKI defeated you?!" Bison shouted. "HOW?! You're the best fighter I've got now that Sagat, Vega, Balrog and Birdie have left!"  
  
"He was just too quick for me, sir!" The henchman replied. "He didn't give me a chance to attack!"  
  
Bison calmed down and scratched his chin.  
  
"He DID?" Bison asked before cracking an evil grin. "That gives me an idea."  
  
"Sir?" The henchman asked.  
  
"Don't you see, you idiot?! Dan defeats you, the best fighter in Shadaloo next to me, meaning he has just proved himself worthy of joining Shadaloo!"  
  
"But he won't just come, sir."  
  
"I know." Bison replied, smiling evilly. "But a little Psycho energy will fix that!" He looked at his henchman. "Stay here. I'll go out and get Dan myself. At the same time, I'll bring that girl Mika."  
  
Using his Psycho power, Bison flew out of the base, leaving his henchman looking at the hole that his boss had flown through.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the streets, Dan and Mika were just leaving the café. They were holding hands. Mika looked over at Dan.  
  
"Thanks for treating, Dan." Mika said. "You're very sweet."  
  
"No need for thanks, Mika." Dan replied. "You think that you're brave enough to stay at your place now?"  
  
Mika was silent. She finally spoke up.  
  
"I don't know, Dan." Mika said. "What if that guy came back?"  
  
"Okay." Dan said. "Then you can spend the next little while at my place."  
  
"What? Oh, Dan. I don't want to be a bother." Mika said.  
  
"Nonsense!" Dan laughed. "It's no trouble at all!"  
  
"Well..." Mika paused, thinking for about three seconds. "Okay."  
  
"Great!" Dan exclaimed. "I'll take you there."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" A voice hissed.  
  
The two Street Fighters spun around and saw a figure floating to the ground, surrounded in blue flame. Dan and Mika knew exactly who it was.  
  
"IT'S BISON!" Mika screamed before hiding behind Dan.  
  
"Yes. It is I, my friends." Bison laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Bison started walking towards the two younger fighters. Dan had a determined look on his face.  
  
"You'll not lay ONE HAND on Mika!" Dan shouted, not budging from his spot in front of Mika. "What do you want with her, anyway?!"  
  
"I might as well tell you since I'll be taking YOU with me as well." Bison smiled evilly.  
  
"ME?!" Dan shouted. "Why me?!"  
  
"You trounced my best man to save your friend Mika there." Bison said. "I plan to take control of you with Psycho power and then, welcome you into the ranks of Shadaloo because you've proved that you'd be an excellent addition!"  
  
"Well, too bad!" Dan said firmly. "I'll NEVER join Shadaloo, and NEVER let you use Psycho energy on me! Now, what do you want with Mika?!"  
  
"I want nothing more than to flood Ryu's body with Psycho energy! I figured that I'd need someone strong on my side to increase my chances of capturing Ryu! I chose Zangief, but I figured I'd need to abduct one of Zangief's friends to lure that iron wrestler into a trap. I chose Mika, since she and Zangief had befriended each other during the last Street Fighter tournament!"  
  
Dan and Mika stared at Bison with odd glares.  
  
"That's gotta be the stupidest plan I've ever heard." Dan said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bison yelled. "Insulting my genius?! You'll pay for that!" Bison then struck a fighting pose.  
  
"Bring it on!" Dan shouted, also getting into a fighting pose.  
  
"Need any help, Dan?" Mika asked.  
  
"No, Mika." Dan replied. "I don't want you getting harmed."  
  
"Aw...Isn't that sweet?" Bison mocked. Mika backed away from the oncoming fight.  
  
"Be careful, Dan!" Mika called out.  
  
"Because I like a good fight, I'll let you do the fist attack." Bison told Dan, smiling evilly as he did.  
  
"Thank you." Dan smiled.  
  
Dan pulled out a pen and photo and started writing on it. Bison started laughing.  
  
"He's doing the Autograph?! This'll be easier than I thought!" Bison laughed. "PSYCHO CRUSHER!"  
  
(Author's note: If anyone has played Marvel vs. Capcom 2, you'll know that Dan has a unique (but weak) move in which he writes on a photo and throws it at his opponent)  
  
Bison charged at Dan in a Psycho Crusher, but when the dictator was close enough, Dan suddenly glowed and went into his uppercut super.  
  
(Author's note: Yes, Dan can also cancel out of his autograph and into a super in MvsC2. This is a sign that I've been playing WAY too much of that game)  
  
"WHAT?!" Bison cried as he tried to stop. "I can't stop!!!"  
  
Dan landed nine hits to Bison chin, sending the dictator back. Dan started laughing.  
  
"Ya didn't know I could cancel my autograph move and go into a super, did ya?" Dan chuckled.  
  
"Very good, Dan." Bison said, rubbing his sore chin. "And I'm not easily impressed, either."  
  
Bison and Dan advanced on each other. Not wanting to see what was going to happen, Mika covered her eyes. The fight went on for about two minutes, but Mika still didn't uncover her eyes. She heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, Bison yelling 'PSYCHO CRUSHER!', the sound of the attack hitting a target and Dan crying out in pain. Mika pulled her hands away from her eyes and saw Bison standing overtop of Dan, who was lying on the ground, seemingly defeated. Although Bison was pretty shaken up, he was still standing.  
  
"DAN!!!" Mika screamed. Bison laughed at his opponent.  
  
"You see what happens when you refuse Psycho power?" Bison laughed. "Now, it's time for me to take you over."  
  
"NO!" Mika screamed. Bison turned to her. "You'll have to kill me before I let you take over him!"  
  
"That can be arranged." Bison said as he started walking towards Mika, who stood there in a fighting pose, half-determined, half-scared.  
  
Bison threw his fist at Mika, nailing her in the jaw. Mika fell to the ground, a drop of blood running out of her mouth. Bison raised his fist over her. Just as he was about to finish her off, he heard a low growl. Bison turned around and saw Dan slowly getting to his feet, a furious look in his eyes.  
  
"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Bison asked. Dan ignored him.  
  
"You can punch my face, you can pound my head." Dan said. He suddenly raised his voice dramatically. "BUT MESS WITH MIKA AND CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD!!!"  
  
In a fury, Dan pulled his arm back.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaa........." Dan started.  
  
"Dan?" Mika asked. "What're you doing?"  
  
".........Doooooooooooo........." Dan continued.  
  
"Oh, come now, Dan! You know that your fireball will never reach me! It's far too weak!" Bison laughed.  
  
".........KENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" Dan screamed, lashing out his arm, sending a fireball twelve times the size of Ryu's at Bison. Bison mouth twitched.  
  
"But how?" Bison asked himself before the fireball nailed him, sending him to the ground.  
  
Mika looked at Bison's unconscious body, then over at Dan, who was barely standing. Mika rushed over to Dan and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Dan! I thought we were both dead!" Mika sobbed. Dan hushed her.  
  
"It's alright, Mika." Dan confirmed. "You didn't really think I'd let Bison kill you, do you?"  
  
"Dan? How did you do that huge fireball, anyway?" Mika asked, pulling away from Dan.  
  
"Well, you see? Like Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Sakura and Akuma, I can throw fireballs. However, I'm the only one of the bunch who can actually CHARGE them up." Dan explained. "Once they're fully charged, I can throw fireballs bigger, faster and more powerful than anyone else's. However, it takes me a while to charge up, and I never have enough time in a match to do so before the opponent attacks me again."  
  
"A-And that's why yours fireballs are normally not as big as anyone else's." Mika finished, starting to smile.  
  
"That's right, Mika." Dan said.  
  
"But why were you so angry when Bison attacked me?" Mika asked.  
  
Dan was silent. He didn't know how to answer her. "Well, I might as well tell you straight out." He said before looking at Mika's beautiful blue eyes. "I-I-I think I love you."  
  
Mika stared at Dan with wide eyes and an open mouth. Dan suddenly turned away from Mika.  
  
"Oh, why am I even bothering! You don't deserve me!" Dan said. "People just call me a joke when I'm not around. How could you possibly love a joke like me?"  
  
"Don't say such things, Dan!" Mika said. "You're no joke!"  
  
Dan turned around to face Mika again. "You don't think so?" He asked.  
  
"No, I don't!" Mika replied. "And I don't care what people say about you!" Mika threw her arms around Dan and lowered her voice to a quieter tone. "You'll always be my hero."  
  
Dan didn't know what to say or do other than return the embrace.  
  
"I love you too, Dan." Mika said meekly.  
  
Dan couldn't believe what he had heard. Someone loved him! After about two minutes, the two newfound lovers stopped the embrace. Dan looked at Mika.  
  
"Mika, let's go to my place. You can spend the night there." Dan said softly.  
  
Mika agreed as the two walked off, Dan with an arm around Mika's shoulder and Mika with an arm around Dan's.  
  
Little did they know that Bison had staggered to his feet and watched the lovers walk off. Bison growled.  
  
"Next time, Dan." Bison growled through his teeth. "Next time."  
  
With that, Bison lifted himself off the ground and took off back towards his base.  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's another fanfic finished! Please read and review. 


End file.
